Stay
by D'EmpressOfNations
Summary: Three Weeks after Maddy realises she isn't sick and making up with her mom and getting back with Olly.But something of a surprise is in store for Maddy as a foreign sickness arises.ONESHOT.


Olly woke up when he felt his body had had enough sleep.He stretched but not totally when a weight restricted him.He turned his head and smiled.Maddy was snuggled up beside him,snoring softly.He extracted his arm from hers and faced her.

It had been three weeks since a new chapter of his girlfriend's life was reviewed.He couldn't be more happy that she was actually not sick.When she had told him,he was glad...infact beyond glad.

He snapped out of his trance when Maddy's eyes fluttered open.He watched as she glanced around until her eyes landed on him.

He smiled."Good morning."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Good morning,Olly. Last night was great,"she said and sat up,clutching the black blanket to her chest. "And i can't believe i am still in New York with you."

Olly sat up and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Are you complaining?"

That made her laugh and move away from him,wrapping the blanket around her body.

Olly shrugged and lay back then shut his eyes.The next time he opened his eyes,it was 2:45pm. He shot up from the bed and looked around his room for Maddy.He searched for his clothes and ran downstairs.Luckily,his mom was out for the weekend and his sister was probably around.

Olly brushed the locks of hair out of his face as he glanced around the living room.He was still protective of her and her health.Whether sick or not.

Maddy gasped when strong arms wound their way around her waist as she marinated some chicken.She smiled when the owner kissed her neck and kissed her ear.

"Olly,stop...you're distracting me,"Maddy said.

"Yeah and i want to eat without having to puke at you two eating your faces out...or whatever,"his sister said from the back door of the kitchen.She had a plate full of sandwiches and cola.

Olly was quick to note the way Maddy's body tensed at his sister's words.He frowned in curiosity.

"Uh...Maddy,your mom called and said she'll be here in the next three hours,"she said.

"Yeah,i know...that is why i am preparing something for later,"Maddy replied and covered the chicken.She approached a confused Olly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So,Olly.What are we going to do today?"She asked and kissed his lips.Before she could pull away,he pulled her close and kissed her harder.Moaning,she pulled away and placed her forehead on his chest.

"Good lord!"Olly's sister hollered while making gagging noises.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mrs.Whitter smiled at her daughter as she made it into the room she shared with Olly's sister.The doctor sat beside her daughter who was online ,obviously chatting with Olly.

"Mom!"She said in shock once she noticed her.Then crawled up to her."You're here or it's one of my bizarre imagination."

Mrs.Whitter laughed at her and hugged her.She pulled away and handed her a box of chocolate.

"You were deprived of that...so you can have it,"she said and dressed Maddy's hair.

"Mom,"Maddy whispered and hugged her."I still love you.You don't have to buy me gifts to woo me."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Maddy woke up before her roommate due to the feverish condition that overtook her.She sat up slowly and felt the earth spin.Maddy held her head when she tried to stand up and the last thing she remembered before collapsing from the bed was Olly stepping into the room.

She found herself in the hotel room her mother resided in and saw the faces of Olly and her mother.She smiled.

"Hey,guys,"she said hoarsely and Mrs.Whitter sat down on the bed.

"How do you feel?"She asked and Maddy nodded."Good,i already ran a test for you at a Hospital by tomorrow,they will deliver the report.But for now,you will stay in bed and Olly will be watching over you...I have to go back to the Hospital,please?"

Maddy sat up and watched as her mom left then Olly sat down on the bed with a blank face. She sighed.

"Sorry if i scared you...I don't know what happened,really.I just woke up and felt feverish.I'm..."

He scoffed."It's not your fault you fainted.Besides,your body is getting used to different Ecosystem.So it's explainable...I was just scared,as usual.But your mom said you're ok."

She nodded."Okay."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The door of the hotel room was knocked upon and the curly haired youth ran to answer the door.It was a delivery man.She smiled and signed on the document he gave her,before giving her an envelope that had a medical insigna.

Before she could close the door,Olly brushed past the delivery man with her breakfast.

"Hey,"he kissed her lips before walking past her to the table in the corner.

Maddy closed the door and waved the paper in front of him.

"My result is here,"she said and Olly approached her.

"Wanna read it?"He asked and she nodded reluctantly.

She tore the top part of the envelope and pulled out the letter in it.She unfolded it and exhaled before reading it's content,she gasped and clamped her mouth shot with her free hand before dropping the letter. She backed away and watched as Olly picked up the paper then read through it.

She watched as Olly raised his eyes from the paper to stare at her blankly.He swallowed,she noticed.

"You...You're...pregnant?"He stated."Maddy,you're two weeks and a few days pregnant."

She nodded and sobbed quietly.She sat on the bed,then Olly wrapped his arms around her after rushing to her side.

"Olly,please don't leave me because of this...i..."

"Why would i do that?"He demanded,hurt.

She whimpered."During the times i was locked up in my house,i researched a lot and i read an article on guys who leave after impregnating their girlfriends."

He frowned."Madeline,how can you think i will leave you just because you are pregnant. Did i ever leave you when we first met?"

She shook her head and was about to protest,but he stopped her.

"I love you so much,Maddy...And i am not going to leave you or my child. You two are important to me more than anyone else.I am so happy to be a father just like i am happy to be with you...but Maddy,i want you not to bother yourself about me leaving. I am staying with you as fate will let us."

Maddy smiled and hugged Olly hard.She sniffled and kissed his chest.

"I love you,Maddy."

"I love you too,"she said and pulled away when he placed his hand on her stomach.

"We are going to be parents...Even though this terrifies me,"he swallowed."It's worth it...You are worth it."

They closed the gap remaining for a kiss,that was obvious to the medical doctor by the door that they truly loved eachother.She smiled sadly when they whispered their love for eachother before she backed away to not embarass them.She sighed and was happy that her daughter was.She wouldn't criticise Maddy so she wouldn't loose her.

She was going to stay in her daughter's life until death claimed her.


End file.
